No More
by Allagenda-domsitzers-chan
Summary: (YES IT HAS ITS OWN CATEGORY NOW WOO) He had been sure that Mama was gone, but then he saw those familiar glowing red eyes. But Mama wasn't important right now. There was a bigger problem. (Rated T for the swearing in my author's note. Seriously.) [Two-shot.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: IT HAS ITS OWN CATEGORY NOW YEAAAAAHHHHH

Anyways, yeah, here I is wirh a newe storeh because it's past my bedtime and lmao I technically don't have a bedtime anymroe but you know what idc I gave myself one.

boop I'm actually kind of proud of this

Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I remembered watching the cassette tape vanish into thin air. I had watched as the Tattletails had banished Mama with Christmas lights, candles.

And me.

I remember seeing those red eyes vanish in the corner of my vision. I remember it- it really happened. Once, I even asked my Tattletail, "Is there any chance Mama could come back?"

I remember the solid, firm response I'd gotten. "Mama is never coming back. Mama was bad. Mama will never be seen again."

And yet.

Sitting inside the chimney, hand over my mouth to smother the sound of my breathing, I know I had seen those very eyes glaring at me as I'd ran in here to hide. I know.

But Mama isn't the biggest problem right now. Mama isn't even the reason I'm hiding in the chimney. I was already on my way here when I saw her.

It's something much more serious.

I woke to the sound of Tattletail singing "Feed me!" at the top of his mechanical lungs. I sighed quietly, opened my eyes, and checked the clock. Sometime around three in the morning... oh well, I've been doing this for about a week now. I might as well get used to it.

I scoop up Tattletail, who won't stop until he's fed, and then take my new 'Golden Flashlight' as well. I still can't believe how good it is... if only I'd had it before Christmas.

Silently, I padded out to the kitchen and took a few grapes from the fridge. Tattletail finally stopped talking for a minute to eat. I watched for a minute, then went to take out a few grapes for myself since I was there-

 _thud_

-but stopped at the sudden noise.

I froze, and Tattletail did too. We were both completely silent, waiting to see what would happen next. As the silence got a little longer, I decided, _okay. If, in twenty seconds, there's no noise, then I'll turn on my flashlight and-_

 _clak-bump_

I recognized the sound. The window. The lock being opened. But which one?

I could tell it was from outside, and it was one of the kitchen ones. This meant, as long as whatever was outside didn't have a flashlight on yet, I could run and hide- my own room was never safe. So, maybe the basement...

I looked over to realize it was locked. Guess that was out, then. And there was no hiding outside tonight. The doors were locked and my mom had hidden the keys.

I look to one of the other windows- maybe, if I jump out as they're coming in, then I can get out-

I gasp. In the window I can clearly see a pair of ruby-red eyes, staring straight at me. Hatefully. Vindictively.

 _click_

I looked away for a moment to look back to the left, where the noises were coming from, and in that moment the eyes vanished. Great. Now I don't know where she is. She might be right behind me, or even worse...

I had only a few seconds to run and only one real option.

Living room it is, then.

I dashed in as quietly as I could just as the window was slid open. I dove into the chimney and then reached towards the right inside wall. My dad, before he left, had made an addition to it- this particular side of the chimney could now be pulled out, allowing someone to crawl in, and shut the bricks behind them to hide. I never understood why he did that until I decided to peek one day and found his 'treasure'. His bottles.

They're all gone now, they left with him.

I shut the secret door just as a louder thud makes me jump. Apparently the intruder is in, and judging by the sound and the fact that they had to actually unlock the window, they're human.

I hear footsteps. Seems I was right.

I listen as the footsteps start towards my mom's room. Then they stop. Head into the bathroom instead, shoes clicking on tiles.

Tattletail shifts in my hands and whispers quietly, "Brush me."

"Not now."

For once Tattletail seems to understand that noise is something he should not be making right now. We both sit there, silent and waiting.

But then a sound I never wanted to hear again starts up right behind me, and I turn to look straight into Mama's burning eyes even though I had been told I would never see them again.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: BUM

BA

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm

So yeah, cliffhanger... woot... yey...

...

...I need a life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A.N: There's a 'sequel' in the works, might be released after I feel I've churned it through the editor for the 5 millionth time...

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Both Tattletail and I jumped, and we were both shaking. I wanted to talk, something, but I remembered- _if you don't make noise Mama can't catch you_ , so I sat there and tried to stay completely silent and still. Mama did not leave. I didn't even know if she could at this point, the secret door was locked. And I was sitting right in front of it.

But we both looked away for a moment when the sound of footsteps started again, and Mama's eyes dimmed. Tattletail was still shivering.

The footsteps stopped in the hallway for a minute. Some muffled shuffling. A silence I didn't like one bit.

I looked back towards Mama, but her eyes were focused to the wall where the noises were loudest.

And then, the sound of a door creaking.

We all waited.

The silence began to stretch.

On.

And.

On-

A scream.

 _Mom._

I put my hand over my mouth, wondering- _what is happening is she okay should I go out and call someone or maybe go to the neighbors and call there-_

Footsteps.

They were heavy, too heavy.

I felt cold.

No more sounds came from my mom's bedroom.

I swallowed thickly, trying to not start crying. Crying was for babies, yes, but...

I buried my head in my knees, squeezing my eyes shut. She couldn't be gone.

My eyes burned, and Tattletail stopped shaking for a moment. I felt a nudge. I looked up, and Tattletail was staring at me. Eyes almost sad.

Then I noticed Mama's eyes were bright again.

I stared, still scared but not as scared. I was more worried about my mom. Maybe she'd just woke up and ran. Maybe she had a nightmare. Maybe, maybe.

For a moment, Mama turned back to the wall, then her eyes completely vanished.

Tattletail and I stared at the spot where they'd been, waiting. Scared. But not as scared.

Then, the footsteps stopped. I heard a low mutter, then another footstep.

Then the sound of a man screaming.

Tattletail and I looked at each other.

Then, the sound of a knock _right on the secret door._

I jumped. There had been no footsteps, meaning it was only one thing. I waited. I didn't want to go out, but at the same time...

I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and shoved the door open.

The empty living room was all I saw. I blinked. Mama was nowhere in sight.

And then I remembered- neither was my own mom. I gasped, then looked over to her room-

The door was open.

I wanted to run, scream for her. I already knew that the man we'd heard was the intruder, and that he was long dead. But as for mom...

I shook my flashlight, finally turning it on. I only looked enough to see something shiny on the sheets before I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and then turned away. There was nothing to it. She was gone.

Tattletail whispered, "Your mama..."

I turned to the kitchen. I had to call someone. 911.

But then I saw those eyes. I stopped, waiting. What would Mama do? I kind of didn't care. It didn't feel as important as it had before.

After a small pause, Mama turned towards the basement door, then nodded once. Then she was gone.

I waited a few seconds more to be sure I was safe, then went to the phone hesitantly.

A few hours later, I was sitting outside, holding Tattletail tightly. Policemen and women were both asking me, _what happened, did you see the killer's face, were you there, do you know where the killer went._

I answered the same things. _My mom was killed. No. No. Yes._

 _The basement. Mama got him._

And then they'd get confused. _But you said your mom died._

 _Yes. But Mama is not mom. Mama got the man after mom... he's dead. Long dead._

And finally, they went into the basement. They found the mangled body of the killer there, his throat slit in the exact same way my mom's was.

I watched as both bodies were taken out on stretchers and covered in white sheets. I looked away, across the street.

I noticed a pair of ruby-red eyes staring at me from the shadows. They were no longer hateful, I could tell.

They blinked once slowly. For some reason, I could also tell that Mama would no longer attack me.

A truce.

Then she vanished, and I was left in my front yard, waiting for my aunt to arrive and take me as what was left of the 'crime scene' would slowly vanish, until I could go back and take my things.

Until next time.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I expected this to be longer, but whatever. Meh.

If you want me to make more, from this AU, then just tell me. I actually have a few ideas.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
